


Reunion

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon Related, Family, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon is invited to Wayne Manor right after Batman returns to Gotham.  Quite a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Batclan(+Gordon), family dinner after Bruce's return."

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here," says Bruce Wayne from the head of the table.

Jim Gordon takes a sip of his excellent wine and looks around the table at the happy faces of Bruce Wayne's many adopted children. They all look notably more happy than is appropriate for an average family meal, even the normally-sullen youngest one. Like they share a wonderful secret, one they _almost_ share with him.

Barbara's eyes have held that same look this week.

"I was curious, yes," says Jim. He almost wants to resent them, this huge family of privilege and wealth, with all their secrets. _I'm just an old policeman,_ he wants to complain, _Just getting the job done. Nothing special, unlike you._ But Bruce Wayne is smiling at him, his expression one that Jim has never seen on that aristocratic face: pleased and planning, his eyes sharp with anticipation and ideas.

"I'm going to announce that I'm funding Batman," Wayne says. "Thought you'd like to know. Are you with me?"

Jim stares at Wayne across the length of the table. The air hums with excitement. _You crazy bastard,_ Jim thinks with affection.

"I'm with you," he says out loud.

 _Always._


End file.
